


princess charming

by rxginamills



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, one of my three favorite disney ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Belle rushes to her girlfriend Ella's rescue when she learns that Lady Tremaine has abandoned her for good.





	princess charming

Hey lovelies! In order for this one shot to work out, I had to alter the events. Usually Lady Tremaine locks Ella in the attic because she doesn't want the prince to find her but of course in this AU that won't work since Belle and Ella are in a relationship. This time Ella is locked in the attic because her stepmother is done with her (and a homophobic asshole) so she traps her and basically leaves her to die. It's extreme, I know, but when has Lady Tremaine been anything but that?

Enjoy the fic! x

—

"Belle? Are you happy here with me?"

Belle looks into the distance; she's silent.

"Yes," she then answers quietly, "Yes, I have been."

She doesn't dare to look into the eyes of the beast, fearing that she'll break down into tears if she does.

"But?" Beast pleads, "There is a 'but', isn't there?"

"There is."

They are in silence once more. Beast takes her delicate hand into his own big one, "Tell me."

"Back home, back at the town...there's a woman. A woman I care very much about. Her name is Ella."

Glimpses of Ella's face appear fresh in Belle's mind; a tear falls.

"She and I are very close. We have amazing memories together. Whenever I'm with her it feels like the world spins exactly right and I'm one hundred percent complete. I — "

"You're lovers."

Belle's eyes widen and she finally looks to Beast, "What?"

"You're lovers, aren't you?"

"We are," Belle looks down at her hands, "I do love her, Beast. And I miss her terribly. She must be worried sick about me."

Beast feels immense guilt. Something burns in his heart at the same time. Maybe it's disappointment? Maybe heartbreak? It's something he can't identify. Beast is trying to grasp the concept that he has in fact taken Belle from the woman she loves.

"I wish there was a way to see her."

Beast blinks quickly, "There...there is!"

Belle's heart skips a beat, "Are you serious?"

"Come with me."

Beast takes Belle by the hand and excitedly drags her into his lair. Then he hands her a mirror. It's quite large and beautiful with the most intricate carvings and decorations. Belle is intrigued.

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." Beast explains as Belle takes the mirror in her hands.

"I'd like to see my girlfriend, Ella, please," Belle says carefully. The mirror flashes brightly — so brightly that Belle has to look away. As she turns back to look at the images the mirror is showing her, she gasps.

Ella is in her attic. She's down on the floor on her knees, screaming. Belle's heart jumps into her throat.

"Help me! Please! Don't leave me here, I'll starve! Hello? Anyone?"

"Oh! Oh, she's in trouble," Belle feels tears in her eyes, "Show me Lady Tremaine!"

The mirror's image switches; Lady Tremaine is sitting in a carriage with her two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. They're heading away from the mansion. Ella is alone.

"This'll teach her a lesson. A rebellious, stupid maiden girl who fancies women? Not in my house! Her father was foolish to leave her in my care. Well, now she's never going to bother us anymore!"

Belle holds a hand over her quivering mouth.

"I have to go to her," she says, her heart pounding hard in her chest, "I love her, Beast, I have to go to her."

"Do what you must. You are no longer my prisoner." Beast doesn't hide his disappointment that Belle is leaving him but knows that Ella owns her heart. He could never bring her pain by making her stay.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Belle breathes in relief and is offering the mirror back when Beast stops her.

"Keep it. That way you can always look back and remember. That way I won't be so alone."

Belle embraces him tightly and then runs out of the lair. She changes out of the yellow, extravagant gown into something much more casual and heads out of the castle.

Every step her horse is taking seems too slow for Belle. It tears in her soul that her girlfriend is out there suffering.

"Go faster," Belle hisses through her teeth as if talking to the horse would help, "Ella, I'm coming. Just hang on."

Back at the mansion, Ella has stopped screaming and hitting the door, resulting to bloody knuckles and red palms. She's still on the floor, leaning to the large door in defeat. It's impossible to open it without a key and Lady Tremaine has taken it with her. Silent tears are falling down Ella's cheeks.

"I'm going to die here, Gus," she then whispers to the tiny mouse in front of her feet, "I'm going to starve in this attic because Lady Tremaine or her daughters don't have hearts. I'm going to die here without Belle."

Gus sniffs her foot sadly, his nose tickling her. She pulls away at the touch.

"She was taken from me," Ella looks at the picture on her bedsidetable, "The woman I intended to someday marry was taken from me and now she's alone and so am I and I'm never going to see her again!"

Ella weeps again.

Somewhere in the village Belle is riding like her life depends on it. Tears have stopped flowing from her eyes a long ago, all that's left is anger and determination.

It's not long until the familiar rocky pavements are in sight and Belle forces the horse to go faster. She's almost there. She can see the towers now, that's where her girlfriend is —

"Surprise!"

Belle's horse is startled; it rises up on two hooves and then throws Belle roughly on the ground.

"Why, I'm so sorry Belle, are you alright?"

Belle looks at the hand offered to her. She knows who this is. The pretentious, dark voice and bright red clothing.

"Leave me alone, Gaston," Belle growls and slaps the hand away from her, getting up from the ground by herself.

"Ooh, feisty! I love feisty," Gaston grabs Belle's arm, "I see you've come to marry me at last."

"And I see you're mistaken. The woman I love is locked in that mansion behind you and you're going to let me through or so help me."

Gaston throws his head back in laughter, "I was hoping you'd say something like that. Boys!"

A group of men comes from the bushes, looking as antagonizing and fearless as Gaston, their leader.

"Find the servant girl, she's somewhere in the house."

"No!" Belle starts to fight in Gaston's arms but he's too strong.

"You see Belle? You will marry me or we'll hurt your girl," he whispers in her ear.

"I'll never marry you, not even in your dreams!" Belle steps on his foot harshly, causing him to yelp in pain and let her go. Belle uses her this window and elbows Gaston in the chest so that he falls backwards on the ground. And in a matter of seconds the angry horse has placed its hooves on either side of Gaston's face.

"Good one," Belle smiles and then runs for the mansion.

This time there's no Beast here to help me. There's just me. Just me.

Belle quickly skims through the chances of actually succeeding and then charges at one of Gaston's men, jumping on his back with an angry cry. He shouts out and starts to reach for her with his large hands. Belle lets go of him and kicks him in the leg harshly, causing him to cry out and limp.

Another one of Gaston's men comes to help his companion but Belle aims a kick between his legs. He yells even louder than his friend and soon they're both laying on the floor in a beaten mess.

"One more," Belle blows a few strands of hair to the side of her face and heads for the male climbing up the staircase. He quits moving as he notices Belle and comes to attack her. She's about to lose her footing.

I'm sorry, Beast!

Belle is locked in the moment. She doesn't have time to think so she holds Beast's magic mirror with two hands and slams it against the side of Gaston's servant's head. The tiny pieces smash on his skin and he's knocked out. Belle tosses the broken mirror on the stairs without thinking and heads for the attic.

"Ella! ELLA!"

On the other side of the door Ella's eyes widen, "Belle?"

"Oh, Ella!" Belle's heart melts at the sound of her lover's voice and she bangs the door once with her fist.

Ella starts to cry again, but this time they're tears of joy, "Belle! It's really you!"

"Yes, it's me! I'm going to get you out of there, okay? Hold on!"

Belle grabs the nearest chair and with all her might crashes it against the door once, twice, thrice before it gives in and opens. Gasping with joy, Belle throws the chair away with a loud bang and falls on the floor next to Ella.

"Belle, oh my god," Ella puts her hands on Belle's cheeks, "I thought — I thought I was going to — she left me! The girls, they all left me!"

"Shh, it's alright," Belle soothes Ella in tears of her own, "I'm here. I got you. Oh, look at your hands, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing compared to the pain I was in because I thought I had lost you." Ella trembles.

Belle presses tiny kisses on her lips, "We're unbeatable, Ella, it's you and me now. We're going to go far away from this house and be a family. I promise."

"I was so worried about you! I — what even happened to you? Your father said you were captured!"

Belle laughs sadly, "It's a really long story, I swear I'll explain everything when we're somewhere else."

The two women get up on the floor, grasping each other's hands tightly. They're so happy to be with each other again. Belle had been terrified for Ella and the blonde had thought Belle would be lost to her forever.

As they exit the mansion, Gaston is still laying on the ground under the horse's strict eyes. Belle's eyes narrow.

"Thank you for looking after my horse, Gaston. That's very kind of you."

Gaston is speechless; this pathetic excuse for a woman has defeated all his men and released the girl in Lady Tremaine's grasp.

Belle gets up on the horse and pulls Ella up with her. Then they are on their way, leaving the past far behind. Belle can feel Ella placing her face against her back. Her warm breath and arms around her waist are home.

"You're my Princess Charming," Ella mumbles as she closes her eyes and takes in the scent of her lover.

Belle smiles, "I try."


End file.
